1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epitaxy structure of a light emitting element and, more particularly, to an epitaxy structure of a light emitting element having III-nitride quantum wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
III-nitride semiconductors, including gallium nitride (GaN), indium gallium nitride (InGaN), and indium aluminum nitride (InAlN), possess characteristics of direct wide band gaps and, thus, can be used to produce light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes, in which quantum well technique can increase the light emitting efficiency of the light emitting elements.
FIG. 1 shows conventional materials for light emitting elements and the grayscale distribution. Current industries use quaternary compounds (such as AlGaInP) to produce white light emitting diodes (LED) or use ternary compounds to produce blue light emitting diodes (LED) which can be used to make white light emitting diodes by adding fluorescent whitening agents. However, it is difficult to control the growth parameters of the quaternary compounds and, thus, difficult to obtain high-quality films. On the other hand, it is difficult to obtain rare earth elements contained in the light emitting elements using fluorescent whitening agents. Furthermore, heat is generated during conversion of energy, shortening the service life of the light emitting elements while consuming considerable energy.
Thus, it is necessary to solve the above drawbacks in the prior art to meet practical needs, thereby increasing the utility.